De Descanso y Ronroneo
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Es bueno tomarse un tiempo para pensar, descansar y relajarse, siempre y cuando no termine arrastrándonos a un mundo extraño...
1. ¿Aceptó?

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><em>"Entre la mente y el descanso hay un límite con la realidad" <em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I**** ¿Aceptó?**

Los entrenamientos siempre eran lo mismo: Levantarse a las seis de la mañana, tomar una ducha para despertar enteramente, tomar el desayuno e iniciar el calentamiento a las siete treinta para comenzar con el entrenamiento a las ocho en punto. Ciertamente estaban hartos de la situación. Su capitán parecía no tener idea de lo que significaba descanso, ni parecía tener noción de lo que significaban las vacaciones, siempre era lo mismo.

Desde que se reunieron para formar el equipo, y luego de saber que Kai era el capitán, las vacaciones habían perdido todo significado de descanso y diversión, así como de tiempo recreativo. Llevaban tres años juntos y en las próximas vacaciones, entiéndase enteramente las próximas vacaciones, se llevaría a cabo el cuarto torneo mundial. Sin embargo a estas alturas, faltando cinco meses para las próximas vacaciones, Kai ya se estaba dando a la tarea de iniciar un entrenamiento adecuado.

No es que el chico esté mal con querer entrenar, pero vaya, que ni siquiera les dio una semana de descanso. El primer sábado libre apareció a las seis de la mañana intentando levantarlos. Fue una guerra de insultos, aunque al final logró su cometido. A las ocho en punto Takao comenzaba sus ejercicios de lanzamiento.

Había pasado una semana ya de eso y los chicos, entiéndase Takao, Max, Kyo y Rei, ya estaban concertando una reunión para poder hablar con su capitán para que los dejar en paz en este corto periodo vacacional que comprendía tan sólo tres semanas de descanso. Era viernes y sabían que su capitán llegaría por la tarde, no estaba justo en ese momento sólo porque el Sr. Dickenson lo había mandado llamar para una reunión concerniente al nuevo torneo en puerta.

Discutieron una promedio de dos horas para llegar a la conclusión, ya bien sabida, de que su capitán debía dejarlos descansar al menos la semana siguiente o la última, sólo necesitaban eso, un respiro. No estaban muy seguros del cómo iba a reaccionar, pero seriamente necesitaban un descanso. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a que volviera Kai de la reunión, estaban totalmente decididos.

**-o-**

Kai caminaba de vuelta al Dojo, estaba enfermo de esa reunión ¿quién puede disfrutar de dos horas de discusión sobre las conferencias de prensa?, ¿eso qué tenía que ver con el entrenamiento o, bien, con el deporte en sí? ¡Nada! Precisamente por eso estaba molesto. Ansiaba llegar y reanudar el entrenamiento detenido, sí, deseaba desahogar su frustración con más entrenamiento.

El bicolor no era del tipo de personas que para liberar tensión descansan, toman un paseo tranquilo y relajante, no, él era de esos que necesitan hacer algo hasta desfallecer para poder cerrar los ojos en la noche y dormir medianamente en paz. Suspiraba y renegaba una y otra vez en frustración, deseaba ser como esas personas normales que sólo cierran los ojos, suspiran y duermen un rato para reponer energía.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras pasaba por el último callejón a tres cuadras del Dojo. Cuando su mirada regresó al camino se topó con una bella criaturita de perfectos ojos amarillos y fino pelaje color negro. Sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas levantadas anunciado su atención, sus bigotes moviéndose al son del aire y su rabo moviéndose esponjadamente de un lado a otro, sí, un pequeño felino delante de él.

Parpadeó un poco confundido. Olvidaba que en ese callejón regularmente se encontraba con pequeñas figuras como ésa. Se arrodilló para acariciar su delicada cabecita. El gato se dejó querer y ronroneó un par de veces. Sí, era obvio que a Kai le gustaban los gatos, su equipo lo sabía, por lo que decidió llevarse al pequeño felino al Dojo, después de todo el animalito llevaba allí tres días consecutivos y su corta edad, que calculaba de unos tres meses, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de sobrevivir mucho tiempo en la calle sin cariño, sí, sin cariño, Kai le iba a ofrecer cariño.

Levantó a la criatura y retomó su camino al Dojo. Mientras avanzaba pensaba en la vida de los gatos. Era una vida salvaje, libre, sin ataduras ni prejuicios, eso era algo que le encantaba de los gatos. Además los gatos eran animales que así como necesitaban cariño y cuidado eran criaturas que lograban sobrevivir sin el cuidado exagerado de alguien, podían cuidarse y protegerse por sí solos. Además parecían siempre relajados, descansaban pasivamente, pero se defendían peligrosamente. A su perspectiva, los gatos eran el balance perfecto entre libertad y dependencia, tranquilidad y adrenalina. Sí, definitivamente admiraba a los gatos.

Entraba casi al Dojo cuando dejó escapar un suspiro, _deseaba_ una vida de gato.

**-o-**

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta corrediza y eso solamente significaba el arribo de su capitán, suspiraron y le dieron ánimos al elegido para abogar por su situación.

Kai entró sin decir nada. Todos lo miraron un tanto confundidos. En sus brazos el bicolor traía consigo un gato negro de ojos amarillos. El felino parecía disfrutar de la compañía porque ronroneaba sonoramente mientras Kai pasaba sus dedos cerca de sus lindas y puntiagudas orejas. Ya no les sorprendía eso, con él era el tercer gato que llegaba al Dojo. Sí, a Kai parecían gustarle los gatos y no lo escondía, por el contrario se había tomado la molestia de llevarlos a Dojo, alimentarlos una semana y encontrarles un hogar apropiado. Sí, a Kai le preocupaba el bienestar de los gatos.

Lo vieron dirigirse a la cocina y servirle un poco de leche al animalito, luego lo levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación, era claro que no iba a hablar con nadie, pero necesitaban resolver esa situación y, sinceramente, iban a colapsar. Rei suspiró y se hizo camino a la habitación del bicolor. Tocó tímidamente y escuchó los pasos de su amigo al aproximarse. Tomó un semblante serio y comenzó.

Kai escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras que el chino le dirigía. En su mente inició una revolución de sentimientos de furia mezclados con cierto grado de comprensión. Hasta cierto punto estaba consciente de lo que sus compañeros decían, es decir, sabía que para sus compañeros de equipo el ritmo que él les imponía no era de su agrado, quizá era por su falta de ejercicio durante sus vidas pasadas, no los podía culpar por ello.

Lo que sí hacía que hirviera por dentro es que ni siquiera mostraban un gramo de esfuerzo por lograr un ritmo junto con él. Y es que, para Kai, el ritmo de entrenamiento era totalmente lento, podría asegurar que aburrido, vaya, es que tuvo que reducir casi en un noventa por ciento sus actividades normales de entrenamiento (entiéndase normal para BIOVOLT) para lograr algo significativo en su equipo.

Entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por no gritar ni saltar para arrancarle la cabeza a su compañero frente a sí. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba contando hasta cien. Su cabeza daba vueltas en intento por liberar el enojo. Largó un suspiro. "Bien" fue toda su respuesta. Enseguida dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Rei estaba totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de su capitán. En cuanto vio cómo su contrario entrecerraba los ojos su sentido de peligro se activó enviándole señales para que corriera, claro que su mente intentó hacerlo, sólo que sus piernas no respondieron satisfactoriamente. Luego de unos minutos de perplejidad frente a la puerta que hacía un rato había temido tocar, giró en dirección contraria y caminó a paso lento hasta llegar con los otros.

**-o-**

Max estaba mordiéndose las uñas en señal de su nerviosismo, si Rei no aparecía en los siguientes cinco minutos comenzaría con las uñas de Takao… El cuerpo se le heló en un segundo, Takao lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo en busca de alguna lesión grave o en espera de llamar a una ambulancia, mientras que a Kyo le recorrió un temblor en la espina dorsal. Todos soportaron la respiración desde que vieron al chino aparecer por el pasillo hasta que tomó asiento a su lado.

Sin poder más Takao inició el interrogatorio…

— ¿Y? —

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de responder.

— Aceptó. —

— ¿Aceptó? — el chico asentó con la cabeza — ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin protestar, sin gritar, sin reclamar por nuestra pereza? —

El chino volvió a asentar.

— ¿Estás seguro que aceptó sin más? — intervino Max.

— Sí — finalmente habló.

— Quizá por fin se dio cuenta de que él también necesita un poco de descanso, digo, después de todo son vacaciones para él también — dedujo el jefe.

— Dudo mucho que eso haya ocurrido, quizá después de que hayamos descansado una semana nos haga entrenar como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿se imaginan si eso ocurre? —

En la mente de todos apareció un Kai sádico sonriendo, quizá con un látigo ordenando continuar y continuar entrenando hasta que todos hayan colapsado de fatiga y cansancio. Ahora que tenían la autorización para descansar ya no parecía tan buena idea. ¿Qué iba a pasar después de esa semana? ¿Habría tortura la próxima vez? ¿Sobrevivirían a esa semana de angustia de no saber lo que pasará después?

Todos soltaron un respiro, ahora solamente les quedaba esperar.

**-o-**

* * *

><p>Una disculpa enorme por el retraso con mis otras historias, no puedo ayudar mucho, sólo puedo decir que estoy trabajando en ellas. Simplemente no pude resistirme con este experimento. Es una rara mezcla de humor y hurtcomfort... Espero sea de su agrado.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas


	2. Realización

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>Para darse cuenta de la realidad no hay más que mirar alrededor… De allí nace el deseo de maullar…"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawary

**Capítulo ****II Realización**

**-o-**

Una vez que cerró su habitación, su puño se abrió paso rápidamente contra la almohada, le hubiera gustado haberlo lanzado contra la pared, pero implicaba hacer ruido y entonces descubrirían que estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño berrinche, porque _eso_ era un _berrinche_. Agradeció en el fondo que fuera la almohada, después de todo no quería tener que vendarse la mano por alguna lesión que si bien no le interesaba mucho a él, a los demás sí les hubiera causado conflictos.

Se recostó en la cama, las manos en la nuca y mirando al techo suspiró. ¿Por qué habría de importarle el entrenamiento ajeno? Al final ahora él podría entrenar a su propio ritmo, imponer sus normas de descanso, las horas en las que necesitaría comer, si es que lo necesitaba. La hora de levantarse, la hora de acostarse… ¡Maldición! Comenzaba a hacer estructuras de entrenamiento similares a las que Boris los había acostumbrado en algún tiempo.

Llevó sus manos al rostro en señal de frustración, debía relajarse, también eran vacaciones para él, ¿por qué no aprovecharlas? Miró al techo de nuevo, quizá no le haría daño, o quizá sí, no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora, si seguir con su rutina acostumbrada de morir de puro cansancio o, bien, tenía la opción de relajarse.

Los gatos también se relajan, ¿cierto? Porque ahora que lo pensaba un poco y que observaba al pequeño felino que husmeaba en su habitación buscando un lugar en donde arrinconarse para descansar, también ellos lo hacían. No era la primera vez que observaba esas conductas. Siempre había sido un fiel admirador de los gatos. La libertad, la soledad, la dependencia e independencia en su esplendor, tantas cosas que parecían contradecirse le hacían admirar más a los gatos.

Por un lado eran capaces de vivir en un grupo y mantener su vida individual, podían vivir con el cariño de alguien o vivir en la mera soledad, podían recibir una caricia o bien lanzar el zarpazo. Sus ojos podían expresar ternura o mostrar porqué a veces eran considerados bestias. Desde un ronroneo de placer hasta un gruñido de advertencia. Tantas cosas en un pequeño animalito. El mero pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Por hoy tenía suficiente, por hoy que rodara el mundo, ya mañana se preocuparía de la decisión que debía tomar. Así pasó la tarde y la noche, sin que Kai cruzara una sola palabra con los demás miembros del equipo.

**-o-**

Perezosamente Rei comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama, la luz entrando por la ventana anunciaba un día perfecto para salir a dar una caminata o mejor aún, un día de campo, sonrió levemente, luego su vista pasó de la ventana al reloj sobre la pequeña mesa para las tareas. Diez y trece minutos. ¡Mierda! Deberían haber comenzado el entrenamiento hace tiempo. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la ducha para quitarse el sueño, quizá si se apuraba podía llegar a tiempo para el regaño.

Luego de diez minutos de una ducha altamente veloz, tomó sus ropas usuales, se vistió y salió de su habitación a todo lo que daba. Mas, una vez que pisó el pasillo que conectaba las otras habitaciones de la casa, sintió un silencio inquietante, no había ruido de discusiones por el desayuno, no había súplicas por cinco minutos más, no había ningún ruido más que el de las aves allá afuera.

Inseguro se hizo camino hacia la habitación de Max para encontrar que el rubio aún seguía dormido; Kyo estaba en las mismas circunstancias y ni qué decir del afamado campeón mundial. En ese instante recordó que ahora tenían una semana de descanso, quizá solamente por ello su capitán no hizo la labor de rutina: _Despertarlos a como diera lugar a primera hora_.

En temblor le recorrió la columna, ¿el bicolor estaría molesto? Se arriesgó a acercarse a la habitación del bicolor, estaba casi seguro de que estaría vacía, es Kai de quien hablamos y siendo él, seguramente ya había iniciado su entrenamiento matutino. Abrió sin tocar previamente, la habitación estaba vacía, la cama bien acomodada, el lugar irradiaba orden; ciertamente algo típico de Kai.

Más relajado se abrió paso hasta la cocina, primero debía tomar un desayuno ligero, mejor no despertaría a los otros, que disfrutaran de su semana libre. Al entrar a la cocina se paró en seco. Allí estaba su capitán con un vaso de leche y unas galletas de avena. ¿No se suponía que debía estar entrenando ya? Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por un maullido. El pequeño felino se paseaba por los pies del bicolor, ronroneaba de vez en vez dando a conocer su estado placentero. Sonrió mentalmente, Kai era realmente afectivo con los animales, ¿por qué no podía ser así con ellos?

— ¡Buenos días, Kai! — titubeó levemente.

— Buenos días — respondió seco.

Así Rei cayó en cuenta del cómo lucía su capitán. Cabello alborotado, ojos somnolientos y su aún impresionante atuendo para dormir, una playera sin mangas negra y un pantalón azul marino holgado y ligero. Jamás había visto al bicolor en ese estado, vaya, es que, aunque compartían habitación en algunos de los torneos, nunca había logrado verlo así, puesto que Kai siempre se levantaba primero que todos y para cuando Rei despertaba, usualmente su capitán ya estaba afuera desayunando o haciendo calentamiento.

El bicolor se levantó de su asiento, lavó su vaso y el plato en donde previamente habían estado las galletas de avena, limpió el lugar en la mesa y finalmente levantó al gato del piso, acarició su cabecita y salió de allí. Rei parpadeó mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado repasando los hábitos de su capitán como para que éste hubiese terminado su desayuno, limpiado el lugar y luego abandonado la cocina? Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Caminó rápidamente en un intento por alcanzar al bicolor, tenía que cerciorarse de que no estaba molesto o que estuviera bien, ¿y si Kai se sentía enfermo y por esa razón estaba aún en pijama? Su capitán era un chico sano, pero obviamente no era de acero y mucho menos inmune a las enfermedades. Giró la vista hasta el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y allí iba Kai con paso ligero entrando a sus aposentos. Rei estuvo a punto de gritar para detener su marcha, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ya no tenía caso molestarse, Kai no iba a abrir su puerta y menos si estaba molesto.

Largó un suspiro. Dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina, todavía necesitaba desayunar. Pasó poco más de media hora cuando escuchó los pasos del abuelo Kinomiya recorrer los pasillos que llevaban a la cocina. Suspiró mientras levantaba el pequeño tazón y lo llevaba al fregadero. El anciano entró y saludó animosamente al chino. Se despidió no sin antes desearle un buen día, pero justo cuando había dado un paso fuera de la cocina se giró y miró al chico de manera sospechosa.

— ¿No deberían estar entrenando? —

Esas palabras fueron como mágicas, no era un sueño, ¡tenían una semana libre!

— Hablamos con Kai y accedió a darnos una semana para relajarnos — fue todo lo que dijo, aunque su sonrisa podía decir más.

El anciano tomó con su mano izquierda su barbilla, miró sospechosamente al joven de cabello negro, para luego desearle una feliz semana de relajamiento. ¡Oh, sí! Esa semana iba a ser lo mejor.

**-o-**

Rodó por el piso una vez que no halló suficiente espacio en la cama. Sintió la fría madera chocar contra su mejilla. Abrió perezosamente un ojo intentando mantener el otro cerrado a causa del _extremo_ dolor que significa caer de la cama. Notó entonces que la tortuosa luz solar molestaba su vista, ¿qué el sol no podía esperar un poco a que la nubosidad en la vista de un recién levantado desapareciera para salir?

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba del piso. Una vez de pie procedió a su estiramiento matutino en medio de bostezos. Siempre era relajante despertarse y poder estirarse sin tener la presión de correr a entrenar… Giró lentamente para ver el reloj estampado en la pared… Doce treinta del día… ¡El entrenamiento!

Sin más salió corriendo por el pasillo y llegó directamente hasta el patio trasero, vacío. Algo estaba mal, eran las doce treinta y debían estar entrenando, alguien debió haberlo despertado hace más de cuatro o cinco horas, eso tenía que ser un sueño. Es decir ¿dónde estaba Kai dando órdenes? Fue cuando recordó que su capitán les había dado la semana libre a causa de su petición, simplemente… ¿Había funcionado? ¿No había trucos? ¿Kai había aceptado?

Se quedó un rato allí parado reflexionando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin pensarlo se sentó en la orilla de la salida al jardín trasero. Su pijama azul cielo parecía no encajar muy bien con el horario, pero ¿qué más daba? ¡Eran vacaciones! Así corrió directo a la cocina donde tomaría su desayuno, claro que frenó por unos segundos antes de llegar, primero debía darse una ducha, cambiarse para tomar un desayuno propio de las vacaciones. De esta manera fue que llegó hasta su recámara, que curiosamente estaba a un lado de la del bicolor.

Recordó entonces que no lo había visto entrenando en el patio, seguramente había ido a entrenar a la playa o a algún lugar tranquilo, no importaba de todas formas, eso ya no le molestaba, era momento de relajarse y descansar. Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, luego se recargó en ella y dio un grito en realización.

**-o-**

Max estaba seguro de que Takao era el dueño de ese grito. Era normal, después de todo no siempre despiertas un día con vacaciones para ti solo cuando tu capitán no es otro que Kai Hiwatari. Lo había descubierto hacía un rato, justo cuando la necesidad de ir al baño se había hecho presente.

Al igual que sus otros dos compañeros miró al reloj y notó que eran las once dieciocho minutos, al igual que Rei corrió a la regadera, tomó una ducha de agua helada para despertar, pero a diferencia del chino, Max se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta, había recordado que tenían la semana libre. No sabía con certeza si era verdad hasta que escuchó la tranquilidad a su alrededor. No tuvo molestias en volver a su cama que ya había tendido y recostarse un poco más, no quería arriesgarse en ser el primero en volver a la realidad.

Tiempo después escuchó un breve golpecito en la puerta indicando que alguien estaba del otro lado y allí estaba Kyo igual de confundido. Ambos permanecieron en su habitación hasta escuchar el grito de felicidad de su amigo.

**-o-**

Estando en su habitación escuchó el grito de su _amigo_. Frunció el ceño en molestia. ¿Por qué no entendían el significado de entrenamiento? O mejor aún ¿Por qué él _no _entendía el significado de _descanso_?

Observó al pequeño felino dar un par de vueltas sobres su eje buscando la mejor opción para hacerse ovillo. Pronto cayó en cuenta de un par de cosas que hasta hacía unos segundos había olvidado de los gatos.

Los felinos reposan cuando tienen la necesidad y la oportunidad de hacerlo, jamás de detienen a preguntar a los demás si está bien lo que hacen. Los felinos pelean cuando es necesario y realizan esfuerzos sobre naturales por sobrevivir. Entonces ¿Por qué no descansar? Tenía la necesidad de darse un respiro y la oportunidad para hacerlo. Kai jamás se detiene a cuestionar si está bien lo que hace. Él pela cuando es necesario y realiza esfuerzos sobre naturales para sobrevivir.

Sí, Kai se merecía un descanso como aquel felino a unos cuantos centímetros de él. En un gesto curioso el bicolor giro varias veces sobre su lecho buscando una posición cómoda y sonrió para sí, si él fuera un gato, también se haría ovillo. Rió para sus adentros. Oh sí, Kai desearía ser un gato.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!<p>

Agradecimientos a:** Gato-negro-13**,** bermellon**,y** Haro kzoids**por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	3. Estúpidos Sueños

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>Los sueños suelen revelarnos verdades acerca de nosotros mismos... ¿Los gatos sueñan?"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawary

**Capítulo ****III Estúpidos Sueños**

El sol brillando en todo su esplendor, el aire fresco recorriendo el espacio con libertad y las ramas de los árboles danzando ante su paso. El pasto bajo su figura era suave, perfecto para tomar una siesta… Pero eso era permitirse demasiado en un lugar público, por ahora sólo cerraría lo ojos para poder relajarse. El viento sí que sabía tocar buenas melodías, sonrió ante el pensamiento. Colocó sus manos tras la nuca y se recostó plácidamente.

El sonido del río se confabulaba con el viendo creando una perfecta melodía natural y graciosa, cada segundo sentía uno de sus músculos relajarse. Pensar en ello le hacía preguntarse hacía cuánto tiempo que no se tomaba un descanso. Haciendo memoria se dio cuenta que sólo cuando había estado junto a padres había pasado tiempo de descanso, luego sobrevino una época de trabajo duro, a pesar de su edad. Un deje de melancolía recorrió su cuerpo… Aún los extrañaba.

Sin querer el sueño lo envolvió por unos instantes y cuando abrió sus ojos quedó cegado por la intensa luz del medio día. Con rapidez se sentó y llevó sus manos intentado quitar la pereza. Miró su reloj por unos instantes, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, era buena señal no haberse quedado dormido por tanto tiempo, no es la mejor idea dormir en cualquier parte; aunque sabía que ese río era un lugar tranquilo.

Miró a su alrededor. Ese río le traía recuerdos de la batalla que había tenido con Dunga, había sido bajo el puente a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba en esos momentos. El repentino cambio en el ambiente cuando Dunga intentaba llamar a su bestia bit hizo que sintiera un poco más de adrenalina, quizá si no lo hubiesen interrumpido aquella vez, hubiese acabado con él, claro está que con un poco de esfuerzo. La idea de beybatallar era excitante, era una de las muchas razones por las que le gustaba el deporte.

Volvió a sonreír. Poco a poco se le había hecho costumbre sonreír a solas, no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo en el pasado, pero ahora parecía natural, como si fuera parte de él. Un poco de viento cabalgó con más fuerza y logró despeinarlo un poco. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, a veces le molestaba su rebelde cabellera, nunca había logrado hacerse un peinado _"decente"_ que llenara las expectativas de joven adinerado nieto de un viejo pudriéndose en dinero.

Volvió a sonreír ante el pensamiento de su abuelo gritándole una y otra vez a su cabello bicolor aquella vez que había intentado darle un toque propio. Su memoria le hacía ver las imágenes de Voltaire con un peine intentado darle forma apropiada a sus rebeldes hebras bicolores. Recordaba que en ese entonces se rindió luego de haber utilizado medio frasco de gel para intentar su objetivo, finalmente se había rendido y desde entonces había dejado de molestarlo con su cabello.

Esa fue una de sus primeras batallas ganadas inconscientemente contra su abuelo, de eso ya habían pasado algunos años, muchos en realidad. El cielo estaba despejado hasta que una nube logró hacer un poco de sombra sobre Kai. Por los bordes y el tamaño juraría que era como una almohada en forma de dulce, de esos con envoltorio redondo que le gustaban tanto Max. En ese instante se pateó mentalmente, qué pensamientos tan absurdos y poco útiles tenía cuando su mente se ponía en blanco.

Pronto notó algo extraño en el ambiente, o más bien dicho en el río. La afluencia era un poco más lenta de lo habitual, aunque lo que más lo sorprendió fue la dirección que el líquido seguía, era totalmente la opuesta. Se levantó instantáneamente cuando en su vista apareció una mujer parada en medio del río. Era extraña, parecía uno de esos fantasmas que flotan sobre la superficie acuática, sin embargo lograba ver sus pies a través del agua transparente. Piel blanca como la nieve; cabello negro ondulado que llegaba hasta la espalda baja dejándose llevar por el viento; era alta y su fina figura estaba envuelta en un vestido blanco, casi como su piel, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, el largo podría haber cubierto sus pies de no ser porque el borde flotaba con la corriente del agua.

La observó un poco más hasta que su vista pudo ajustarse a la distancia y logró ver sus orbes, carmesí como las de él mismo. Frunció el ceño, no era momentos para buscarle parecidos a la mujer, necesitaba saber qué hacía allí parada, corrección, semi-flotando en el río mirándolo fijamente.

La mujer sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca y alineada con simetría ante el gesto del joven. Un temor le invadió el cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de la fémina, que si bien no era siniestra no era de alegría tampoco. El sol seguía irradiando un calor primaveral, incluso podía decirse que comenzaba a elevarse la temperatura. Quizá demasiado porque sintió la gran necesidad de deshacerse de su blanca bufanda, eso no era para nada normal.

Su inseparable bufanda era el accesorio perfecto en su conjunto usual. Era ligera como una pluma, claro que siempre y cuando no fuera para entrenamiento; blanca y pulcra como lo habían acostumbrado cuando niño; tersa como una caricia y fresca como la brisa… Entonces ¿por qué sentía que lo quemaba? La exasperación de tan terrible sensación lo llevó a retirarse su perfecta prenda, algo no andaba bien y la siguiente pista que tuvo para saberlo era ver a la mujer en la orilla del río, como si quisiera acercarse a él.

Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y el calor se fue, comenzaba a hacer frío, ¿qué diantres pasaba con el clima o era acaso la presencia de esa mujer? Su cabello negro aún jugando con el viento pronto cayó pesadamente dejando escurrir el exceso de agua que hacía unos minutos no existía…

El sol irradiante se ocultó tras lo que parecía se un eclipse, pero no había eclipse según los reportes meteorológicos, el sol oculto pronto se convirtió en luna llena que a cada segundo cambiaba de estado hasta llegar a luna nueva. Frunció el ceño en molestia, estúpidas alucinaciones, seguramente el azúcar que contenían sus galletas del desayuno le jugaba malas bromas, no volvería a consumirlas por un buen tiempo…

Sin querer dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando vio el rostro de la mujer a unos cuando centímetros del propio… Ambas miradas carmesíes se encontraron, sólo que una de ellas irradiaba confianza, burla y sorna mientras que la otra estaba totalmente perdida en la contraria con un tinte de miedo, con un poco de exasperación…

— Hora de divertirnos… — dijo la mujer entre sonrisas.

— ¿Qué…? —

Antes de poder articular más vio cómo piel de la mujer comenzaba a oscurecerse hasta llegar a un negro que bien podía compararlo con el azabache, el rostro adoptó rasgos animales y cuando volvió a sonreír unos colmillos puntiagudos y filosos como cuchillos adornaban su dentadura… Intentó articular algo, pero no lo consiguió al ver los ojos de la mujer… Sus pupilas comenzaron a contraerse hasta quedar en un diminuto punto para enseguida alargarse de manera vertical para figurar como ojos de gato, unos ojos de gato color rojo.

Volvió a sonreír.

— Es tiempo de irnos… Kai… — sus ojos pasaron a un amarillo brillante que lo cegaron repentinamente…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando no sintió nada los abrió para encontrarse con una mirada azafranada…

— ¡ ¡ ¡A a a h! ! ! — un grito escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo colapsaba…

**-o-**

Veían la televisión en la estancia platicando sobre las cosas más absurdas que podían encontrar, el porqué las gallinas no vuelan fue uno de los temas más socorrido. Habían estado allí por algunas horas, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y el hambre ya volvía a embargar el estómago de Takao…

— Creo que deberíamos tener otra comida justo ahora… —

— Takao, ¿te das cuenta que comimos apenas hace una hora? — cuestionó Max intentando suprimir una risa.

— Sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tenga hambre, tú sabes, descansar también necesita energía… —

— Sí, ¿y desde cuándo? — fue el turno de Kyo.

— Pues desde que… — pensó unos instantes — No sé, sólo sé que necesito comer, quizá deba a acostumbrarme a comer mejor antes de volver al entrenamiento… —

— Eso suena muy convincente, Takao — se burló Rei.

Justo cuando iba a replicar se escuchó un grito y no había duda de que ésa había sido la voz de Kai. Como pudieron se levantaron de sus cómodos asientos y corrieron a ver lo que ocurría… Lo que vieron allí al abrir la puerta los dejó impactados…

**-o-**

— ¡ ¡ ¡A a a h! ! ! — un grito escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo colapsaba contra la madera del piso — ¡Maldición! — gritó esta vez luego de sentir el contacto de su cabeza con el buró del costado derecho…

¡Auch! Eso debió doler…

— ¡Gato malo! — siseó con los ojos entrecerrados por el punzante dolor en su nuca.

Miró a su alrededor estaba en su habitación, no en el río; estaba sólo y no con aquella terrorífica mujer… Su respiración agitada comenzaba a componerse, era una suerte que su habilidad de recuperarse su compostura fuera rápida, pero estando en su habitación no tenía de qué preocuparse por guardar las apariencias… Comenzó a levantarse aún sobando su nuca, menos mal que no pasó a mayores, pensó…

— Un día de estos me matarás de un susto — recriminó al felino que miraba confundido a su amo, sus orbes doradas clavadas en su rostro como intentando interpretar las palabras del bicolor…

Gruñó una vez más, llevaba dormido casi desde que había terminado su desayuno, no que lo tuviese planeado, sólo que sintiéndose sin responsabilidades y obligaciones sobre entrenamiento le hicieron perderse entre el llamado de su confortable cama. Aún portaba su pijama, ni siquiera se había tomado la libertad de quitársela, ¿para qué? Si tenía en planes seguir durmiendo.

Pronto sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose súbitamente… Los rostros de sus amigos eran como de quienes tienen un encuentro con un extraterrestre o fantasma…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó secamente y regresando a su tono frío e inexpresivo, no es raro verlo con pijama a esas horas ¿o sí?

— … — intentaron formular respuestas, mas sólo atinaron a señalar con su dedo índice hacia Kai.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a cuestionar con un poco de exasperación en su voz.

— ¿Qué… qué… qué es eso en tu ca.. cabeza? — logró hablar Takao.

— ¿Qué cosa? — llevó sus manos hacia lo señalado.

Sintió en primera instancia su cabello un poco húmedo, quizá por la sudoración provocada por el _incómodo _sueño, al no sentir nada diferente siguió palpando hasta que dio con lo que aparentemente era la causa del _shock_ de sus compañeros... Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para intentar rectificar su tacto…

Allí sobre la cabeza de su capitán había dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, no serían sorprendentes en la cabeza de un gato, pero ¿en un humano?, ¡ ¿en Kai? !

— ¿Esas son orejas de gato? — se atrevió a decir Kyo.

— Eso… Eso parece — respondió Rei.

— Esto debe ser un sueño — articuló — Esto _tiene que_ ser un sueño… —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!<p>

Agradecimientos a:** toaneo07**,** Gato-negro-13**,** ShadowTamerBlack**, **bermellon**,**kawaichan** y **Laet-lyre**por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	4. El Golpe de la Realidad

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>La realidad siempre sobrepasa la ficción… ¿Dónde está la leche?"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawary

**Capítulo ****IV El Golpe de la Realidad**

— Esto debe ser un sueño — articuló — Esto _tiene que_ ser un sueño… —

Con una expresión difícil de descifrar para cualquiera se abrió paso entre sus compañeros de equipo con el objetivo de llegar hasta el espejo tras la puerta que había colocado Max por aquello de los ladrones de sueño (realmente nadie había entendido la extraña acción, quizá alguna confusión o algo así).

Sus amigos le dieron libre acceso, pues ni ellos mismos sabían qué hacer o decir en aquel momento. Miró el espejo y, ante su reflejo, quedó petrificado. Allí sobre su cabeza yacían dos pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas de la misma coloración que el cabello de su nuca, azul oscuro, con las puntitas pigmentas en un azul más claro, demostrando una vez más que él era bicolor. Pero lo más sorprendente no era la coloración de las aurículas, sino que éstas tenían movimiento. En efecto, aquellas orejitas ahora eran parte de su cuerpo.

Colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad había algo _más_ grave… Sus orejas humanas habían _desaparecido_. Con impaciencia comenzó a buscar una explicación lógica al asunto. _Debía_ estar soñando, _tenía que_ ser un sueño…

Perdido entre sus absurdas cavilaciones, no se percató que sus amigos ahora tenían una palidez inusual y que sus ojos estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse… Veían a su capitán de espaldas. Las orejas gatunas era una pista para saber que _algo_ andaba realmente _mal_… Pero…

Pero…

¡Pero la_ cola_ ya era _demasiado_!

El universo no conforme con cambiarle sus perfectas orejas humanas por unas gatunas le concedió la gracia de una cola larga y esponjada azul oscuro con reflejos plateados… ¿No era lindo?

¡Por todos los dioses, _NO_!

Kai Hiwatari, el capitán del equipo Bladebreackers y presunto desalmado, no podía estar convirtiéndose en gato… ¿No? Y ¿entonces? ¿Qué significaban aquellas lindas orejitas y aquella graciosa cola que se meneaba de un lado a otro?

Eso _no_ podía estarle pasando a él. Sus orejas se movieron denotando las expresiones que ya tenía. Las orejitas estaban bien paraditas, alertas a lo que pudiera estar pasando… El shock comenzaba a pasar cuando…

— ¿Kai? — fue Takao quien se despabiló primero.

— ¿Hn? — anunció que lo escuchaba, aunque detraído pues seguía intentando encontrar sus verdaderas orejas en el sitio en que se supone debían estar.

— ¿Esa cola es mecánica? —

— ¿Cola? — se volteó repentinamente a encararlos.

Con un ademán torpe Max atinó señalarle la felpuda y juguetona cola que iba de un lado a otro. De golpe la cola detuvo su movimiento y se quedó rígida, como cuando se tensa ante el descubrimiento de alguien acechando… Sus manos lentamente se deslizaron hasta su parte trasera y palparon la espalda baja descendiendo hasta llegar a la zona _'afectada'_. Justamente lo que faltaba… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Su mundo comenzó a girar y los sonidos se distorsionaron, las voces de sus amigos se alejaban mientras él tocaba el frío piso y la oscuridad embargaba su derredor.

**-o-**

Eso en verdad comenzaba a ser una tortura… Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Kai se había desmayado… Al parecer el bicolor no había tomado de la mejor manera el descubrimiento de su nueva dualidad; humana/animal.

Quizá si lo pensaban detenidamente, ellos tampoco sabrían cómo reaccionar ante una situación similar, ¿o si? Bueno, eso no lo sabrían hasta que les llegara a su suceder… Además no era momento de pensar en ello, primero estaba el bienestar de su amigo bicolor…

El pobre chico sólo hacía algunas gesticulaciones como si sufriera algún tipo de dolor. Sus pequeñas orejitas parecían derrotadas por la postura que las reclinaba hacia atrás como recibiendo alguna especie de regaño y su colita se enroscaba en su cintura con aire posesivo como si intentase alejarlo de algún peligro. El bicolor comenzaba a enroscarse en su sitio a cada minuto que pasaba…

Los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse ante la visión que tenían. Kai ya no solamente gesticulaba, ahora también lanzaba algunos sonidos como sollozos y lamentos… Rei se animó y se acercó con un aire cauteloso, tocó el hombro de su amigo y lo movió ligeramente. El bicolor se enroscó más tensando su cuerpo de inmediato. Temerosamente el joven chino removió un poco del cabello que cubría el rostro de su amigo en un intento de observar desde un mejor ángulo el rostro del bicolor…

**-o-**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Su mirada buscaba desesperadamente un indicio de hacia dónde ir. El lugar se encontraba desierto. Los edificios a su alrededor se veían sombríos ante la caída de la noche, el fresco resoplaba trayendo consigo hojas secas de los árboles golpeados con el otoño… ¿Qué pasaba con el clima y el tiempo?

Quizá era otro de sus sueños absurdos que parecían estarlo cazando desde hacía unos meses. No había querido reconocerlo ni siquiera para sí mismo, pero tenía unos tres meses que había empezado a tener sueños en los que la noche y el día transcurrían en cuestión de segundos, los paisajes que de día tenían un aspecto sereno y relajante se convertían en sitios lúgubres y espeluznantes en un parpadeo.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho, una sensación de sofoco… Entrecerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, no debía entrar en pánico cuando el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones y tenía la necesidad de inspirar más hondamente.

Detuvo su andar recargando su figura en un callejón al que inconscientemente había llegado. Llevó su mano izquierda al pecho mientras la derecha buscaba entre sus ropas su teléfono móvil. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y lo único que encontró fue un pequeño papel doblado… La curiosidad hizo que se olvidara de la falta de oxígeno y que intentara desdoblar aquel papel que parecía más bien una carta…

Comenzó a deshacer los dobleces hasta lograr ver con claridad el contenido… En efecto, se trataba de una carta dirigida a él…

Inició una lectura silenciosa y ante cada palabra escrita su mente se fue perdiendo sin remedio alguno… ¿Cómo significar lo que aquello decía? ¿Cómo entender y a la vez sentir lo que supuestamente intentaba transmitir?

Estrujó el papel, estaba colérico y sin querer una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón y de allí se perdió entre la blanca bufanda… Sería rabia pura o dolor pleno, no estaba muy seguro en esos momentos… De pronto sus pensamientos fueron disipados por la sensación de peligro que le escudriñaba…

La lluvia cayó de pronto y un relámpago iluminó el paisaje… Allí estaba frente a aquella sombría arquitectura que le decía que no había marcha atrás… Jamás se volverían a ver…

**-o-**

Rei apartó su mano enseguida al ver aquellas pequeñas lágrimas brotando de las orbes del bicolor, quien aún se encontraba en un estado de presunta inconciencia…

Takao, curioso ante la reacción del chino, se aproximó para ver lo que había sorprendido tanto a su amigo y, de igual manera, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Max observaba un poco más a distancia por lo que las reacciones en sus compañeros parecían no encuadrar en el panorama ahora…

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó inquieto.

El silencio gobernó el lugar, fue cuando Kyo decidió hablar por primera vez en un buen rato…

— ¿Takao? ¿Rei? — había permanecido a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para seguir allí sin parecer un curioso empedernido.

Irreflexivamente el Jefe y el rubio se acercaron para ver el mismo panorama… Kai estaba llorando entre sueños… Las orejitas lucían tremendamente apagadas y la cola enroscada en su cintura parecía querer abrazarlo para brindarle consuelo…

— Creo que algo anda _muy_ mal… — murmuró Takao.

El corazón les dio un vuelco ante la nueva perspectiva que parecía tomar sobre el estoico bicolor, al parecer Kai también tenía lágrimas y sentimientos humanoides. Observaron por un periodo no muy prolongado experimentando un sin fin de sensaciones hasta que unas orbes extrañamente conocidas entraron en _su_ campo de visión…

**-o-**

Sintió que una calidez lo rodeaba, sintió una fugaz caricia y su mente despertó del ensueño…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio cuatro figuras que se le hacían conocidas, figuras que lo veían inquisidoramente… Parpadeó un par de veces y…

— Miauuu —

**-oO080Oo-**

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**Laet-lyre**,** toaneo07**,** ShadowTamerBlack**, **bermellon** y **Gato-negro-13** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	5. ¿Gato o Ratón?

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>La vida es una madeja de estambre, sólo te queda jugar con ella… ¿Y el cascabel?<em>_"_

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo V**** ¿Gato o Ratón?**

El silencio reinó la habitación por eternos minutos…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó de mala gana.

En unos momentos el semblante con el que habían visto despertar a su capitán había desaparecido. No tenían idea si habían enloquecido, pero estaban seguros de haber escuchado a su capitán maullar.

— ¿Maullaste? — se atrevió Kyo, aunque lo cierto era que sus nervios lo habían traicionado.

No quería responder a esa pregunta porque ciertamente así había sido, pero ¿qué más daba? Ellos habían pedido un descanso, ¿no? ¿Por qué simplemente no se iban y lo dejaban en paz? Necesitaba aclarar su mente y las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo no ayudaban, así que una vez más, como muchas veces, decidió guardarse los comentarios y el sufrimiento que _esa _angustiosa situación le estaba generando.

— Tengo sueño. — fue lo que dijo en lugar de respuesta — Fuera de aquí — su voz era monótona y sin aparentes sentimientos.

Sin más terminó acostándose dándoles la espalda a sus _'amigos'_. Iban intentar objetar al requerimiento, mas sorpresivamente Takao había decidido darle su espacio…

— Si nos necesitas, estaremos afuera — informó el campeón.

Con un gesto en la mano despidió a sus compañeros.

**-o-**

Extrañados por la madura reacción de Takao, siguieron la acción de éste saliendo así de la habitación. Max finalmente cerró la puerta dejando en silencio al capitán del equipo mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia el lugar que previamente habían estado. Y las reacciones aparecieron…

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — preguntó Max.

— Creo que debemos averiguarlo nosotros mismos — habló el Jefe, sabiendo que desde el momento que los había corrido de su habitación, no tendrían forma de saber qué era exactamente lo que había pasado.

— Max se refería a lo que hizo Takao — aclaró Rei.

En ese momento las miradas inquisidoras se dirigieron hacia dicho chico.

— Se veía asustado — mencionó distraído.

— ¿Asustado? — Rei no entendía exactamente qué quería decir con eso.

— Sí, sí, el maullido, ¿recuerdan? —

Haciendo memorias recordaban el preciso momento en el que el sonido felino había salido de los labios del bicolor. Había sido muy claro, como si en verdad lo hubiese hecho un gato. Mas eso no era precisamente a lo que se refería Takao, sino al semblante que había adquirido su capitán al hacerlo. Era un maullido como de un pequeño gato asustado que se ve acorralado en un callejón sin salida rodeado de muchos perros que amenazan con desollarlo vivo, incluso recordaban ese pequeño sobresalto que tuvo cuando lo maulló. La expresión en su rostro y la mirada temerosa sólo terminaba por aclarar las palaras a la que el chico de gorra se refería.

— ¿Por qué estaría asustado? — se preguntó en voz alta el rubio.

— Quizá tuvo una pesadilla mientras dormía — respondió por inercia Rei.

— Es probable, pero sigo sin entender qué fue lo que pasó para que terminara siendo medio gato — su semblante serio de hacía unos momentos ahora era el de un chico curioso como cualquier niño que mira algo nuevo.

— Puede ser Dranzer — figuró el Jefe.

— ¿Dranzer? — no entendía la supuesta teoría.

— Sí, Takao. Supongo que es como cuando Brooklyn actuaba como lunático y desplegaba sus alas oscuras, ¿recuerdas? — declaró.

— Sí, lo recuerdo, pero ¿no tendría que haber adoptado algo similar a Dranzer? —

**-o-**

Kai estaba recostado su cama, justo como cuando se habían ido los otros. No estaba dormido, eso era un hecho. Mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos, como si con ello pudiera escudriñar sus viejas memorias. Recordaba aquel día en el que su vida cambió radicalmente. No había ocurrido la gran cosa, solamente se había quedado completamente solo.

Un pequeño maullido lo sacó de sus memorias dispersas. Miró hacia un costado y allí estaban esos ojos amarillos que había visto al despertar. Instintivamente sus orejitas bicolores que habían permanecido gachas cobraron vida propia y se irguieron velozmente, su cola que había tomado la costumbre, en pocos minutos, de enroscarse en su cintura ahora iba de un lado a otro en un vaivén gracioso. Sin ser consciente de ello, sus pupilas también habían cambiado, ya no eran esos simples puntos negros rodeados por el iris, no, ahora una línea vertical alargada plasmada en cada orbe, rodeada por su singular tonalidad en el iris color carmín.

Parpadeó varias veces ajustando la visión que ahora poseía. Parecía errática ante los movimientos lentos, como si mirara algo distorsionado, pronto comprendió que podía ver con claridad hasta las partículas más diminutas de polvo. Observó encantado esas pequeñeces que parecía poder mirar. Pequeños copos de figuras diversas jugando en el ambiente, descendiendo en una lentitud embriagante que lo obligó a relajarse y mirar con paciencia hasta que se perdían en la lejanía o al tocar la superficie de madera.

Una vez que perdió de vista la partícula que lo había cautivado cayó en cuenta que debía hacer algo con su situación. No sólo tenía orejas de gato, sino que las propias había desaparecido, tenía una cola esponjada y suave que se meneaba de vez en vez y una mirada que le hacía querer contemplar todo y a la vez nada, pues la luz que se filtraba a través de sus pupilas resultaba hiriente. Fue entonces que recordó que los gatos eran sensibles a la luz y ése era el porqué sus pupilas regularmente parecían una vil raya durante el día.

Se puso de pie notando la sensación de la madera fría. No era la sensación a la que ya se había acostumbrado, ahora la madera parecía tersa, como si pisara algo realmente suave. Curioso tomó asiento al borde de la cama con el objetivo de no caer al momento de inspeccionar sus pies… Observó con detenimiento sus pies y los recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos… Eran suaves, muy suaves y sensibles, aunque en la realidad no había ningún cambio aparente. Frunció el ceño molesto, necesitaba saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Se levantó con la intención de salir de su habitación y lo hizo, pero al llegar a la sala, escuchó algunos murmullos que intercambiaban los otros…

— Creo que deberíamos hacer algo, avisarle a alguien de la BBA… —

No quiso escuchar más y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto azotando la puerta tras de sí. Envuelto en pánico se metió debajo de la cama en donde su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera involuntaria. Su corazón acelerado le decía que debía correr, esconderse, pasar desapercibido a cualquiera. Sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y la visión mejoró significativamente bajo la sombra de la cama.

Escuchó pasos apresurados acercándose hasta donde estaba y en cuanto observó a las personas al pie de la cama involuntariamente salió un sonido gatuno de advertencia acompañado con la tensión de su cola y las orejas hacia atrás en forma defensiva...

**-o-**

Habían estado discutiendo qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo bicolor, pero desafortunadamente Kai los había descubierto y con ello corrió a encerrarse a su habitación, al menos eso creyeron hasta que fueron tras él y se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y que su amigo no se veía por ningún lado…

— ¡Kai! — gritaron todos al no verlo.

Pero un sonido calló a todos, ese sonido que reproducen los gatos al no querer que alguien se les acerque, cuando están a la defensiva…

— ¿Kai? — llamó Rei gracias a que sus sensibles oídos le hicieron percatarse de que el sonido venía de debajo de la cama.

Allí abajo estaba Kai con su ceño fruncido y sus orejas hacia atrás, haciendo una y otra vez ese sonido…

— ¿Kai? — pronunció de nueva cuenta el chino.

Un sonido ahora más fuerte y molesto se escuchó y Kai se dejó arrinconar hasta el final de la cama, allí donde ya no había salida…

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!<p>

Agradecimientos a:** ShadowTamerBlack**, **toaneo07** y **Laet-lyre **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	6. Olvidando

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>Los gatos no confiamos en cualquiera, sólo en aquel que nos conviene, ¿podrías darme leche?"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De <strong>**Descanso ****y ****Ronroneo** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VI Olvidando**

Allí bajo la cama sentía un poco de seguridad, claro, no era como si su _defensa_ fuera la gran cosa, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que nadie lo alcanzaría. O al menos eso pensó hasta que, de alguna manera, la cama comenzó a moverse.

**-o-**

Duraron un buen rato al pie de la cama intentando que saliera de su escondite; una hora con veinticinco minutos para ser precisos. Y de no haber sido porque se dieron cuenta de que el chico estaba asustado, no habrían tomado la determinación de mover el mueble. Además de no poderse comunicar con él, debido a que el bicolor sólo maullaba, la situación era cada vez más caótica, pues entre más querían sacarlo de allí, el _gato _más agresivo se veía. No entendían lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podían recordar era que habían pedido unos días libres a Kai, luego recordaban las graciosas situaciones que cada uno había experimentado después de haber sido otorgado el permiso, un grito, la cuestión de las orejas, la cola, el maullido y justo ahora ¡se venía a asustar! ¡Situación más ridícula no podía haber!

Cuando estaban a punto de poder ver y desterrar al bicolor de su escondite la puerta se abrió y una figura graciosa y ágil corrió al encuentro del visitante.

**-o-**

La edad realmente comenzaba a afectarle. Las pequeñas bolsas de mandado que traía consigo se le hacían más pesadas cada día, y no que trajera más, sino que los años nunca pasan en balde. Depositó las bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzó la rutina de acomodar uno a uno los productos recién comprados cuando el silencio lo inquietó. Aunque sabía que tenían sus días de descanso, los chicos regularmente hacían ruido como si de una guerra se tratase, pero justo en ese momento la falta de sonidos animados y estridentes era preocupante.

Despacio se alejó de la cocina y caminó hacia la estancia, quizá los chicos habían decido leer… pero no, nada. Continuó pues su rumbo hacia el dojo y el patio trasero, sin suerte y sin rastro alguno. Preocupado empuñó su espada de madera, amiga inseparable, y caminó hacia las habitaciones de la casa; debía estar preparado y concentrado. Avanzó sigiloso y asomó su figura por entre las puertas buscando algo sospechoso, mas nada fue lo que encontró… Sólo quedaba una habitación más por revisar, quizá Kai no se molestaría si echaba un vistazo en su santuario. Aún se preguntaba si era lo correcto hasta que el sonido de varias voces apresuradas y fastidiadas llegó a sus oídos.

La puerta abierta y los chicos, exceptuando a Kai, estaban allí. Tan pronto dio un paso en la habitación sintió una ráfaga de aire y un bulto que se ocultó tras sus piernas…

— ¿Kai? —

¿Acaso ese pequeño bulto tras sus piernas era Kai? Eso parecía indicar aquella graciosa figura bicolor con orejitas puntiagudas y esponjada cola. ¿Era una broma? No, no parecía una broma y confirmó que no lo era cuando escuchó al _"__gato__"_ maullar. El iris de sus ojos era definitivamente aquel color que distinguía a Kai, sin embargo en lugar de ver ojos humanos fieros, veía un par de ojos gatunos temerosos perdiendo el estado dilatado causado por la oscuridad bajo la cama. Miró de un lado a otro intentando hallar respuestas, pero ni él ni los demás en la habitación parecían saber algo al respecto.

Con cuidado de no asustar al _felino _comenzó a girarse para poder ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. El bicolor bufaba cada vez más fuerte intentando alejar a aquellas personas que lo estaban amedrentando; el ser _pequeño_ e _indefenso_no era motivo para que lo molestasen, mucho menos si estaba lejos de _mamá_. Los jóvenes intentaron acercarse para poder observar con cuidado la conducta de su amigo, sin embargo fueron detenidos abruptamente…

— Alto, pequeños — indicó el anciano en la habitación — No creo que sea una buena idea que se muevan — expresó cuando sintió la tensión del gato repegándose a sus piernas.

— ¿Pero por qué, abuelo? — preguntó exasperado Takao.

— Porque Kai, _si __es __que __es __Kai,_ — intentó no pensar en ello — está asustado. —

— Eso ya lo sabemos, abuelo, por eso queremos acercarnos — replicó Max.

— Insisto en que deberían dejar de intentar acercarse, está comenzando a enterrar sus _garritas_ en mis piernas… — pronunció siseando debido al dolorcillo que sentía.

Ahora las cosas parecían _"__más __claras__"__._ Luego de unos microsegundos en los que su cerebro registró los datos que percibió sobre el bulto, se dio cuenta que la identidad del chico-felino era la misma identidad perteneciente a Kai. Su cerebro protestó cuando los conceptos de realidad y fantasía chocaron. Era obvio, si analizaba un poco, que el chico-felino era Kai: un único ausente, cabello/pelaje bicolor, el color del iris en los ojos y la vestimenta delataban la realidad; Kai ahora era medio gato.

Todo mundo detuvo las posibles acciones a continuación para observar más de cerca, sin moverse, el comportamiento del bicolor. Gracias a aquella figura que emanaba tranquilidad, calidez y cariño esos sujetos lo dejaron tranquilo. Su corazón empezaba a retomar su ritmo habitual luego de casi desbocarse de la emoción generada por tan desagradable encuentro. Odiaba que esas personas quisieran acercársele, él _no_ era una especie de gatito tierno para que lo acariciaran, él era una bestia poderosa capaz de desgarrar pieles; o al menos eso era lo que había dicho su madre.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso que le habían inculcado desde pequeño, no podía evitar sentir esa inseguridad que le provocaban las presencias nuevas. Para el bicolor ellos eran personas que no irradiaban calidez, sino más bien aventura y desafío, lo cual era algo que no buscaba en ese momento; justo ahora su única misión era encontrar a mamá… Sus pensamientos inquietantes pronto fueron puestos en un rincón apartado para dar paso a aquella sensación de relajación total… Oh sí, era tan delicioso sentir esa caricia. Su cabello podía servir como receptor de aquellas vibraciones que eran provocadas por aquella mano sobre él. Era tan delicado, tan tierno, tan fascinante que empezó a perder la razón por la que estaba asustado y enfadado… ¡Por todos los dioses juntos! Esa sensación podría llevarlo al cielo… Cerró sus ojitos dejándose llevar… Sí. eso era…

— ¿Kai está ronroneando? —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!<p>

Agradecimientos a: **Lacryma ****Kismet**, **ShadowTamerBlack**, **Krao z****Lieth** y **kawaichan **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Cada vez voy más lenta, pero bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo =)

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	7. ¡Tú!

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>Las cosas más interesantes se encuentran en lo cotidiano; una pelusa, por ejemplo"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VII ¡Tú!**

Ese día realmente había sido caótico, prácticamente desde que habían abandonado el mundo de los sueños; desde el cómo habían despertado hasta el cómo ahora todos, excepto Kai, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Todos ellos tenían un rostro indescriptible, quizá descrédito, confusión, sorpresa o simple incredulidad.

— Bien, entonces repacemos los hechos — habló Max, sacándolos a todos de su mundo abstracto.

— ¡ ¿Cuáles hechos? ! — Takao exclamó exasperado.

— Takao, no creo que gritar nos ayude mucho — intentó Rei.

— ¡Pero es que es un gato! — el dueño del dragón defendía una supuesta postura.

— Aún no estamos seguros de que sea un gato — refutó el Jefe.

— Tú lo viste, tenía orejas y cola esponjada. —

— Takao tiene razón, no creo que eso sea algo muy normal — apoyó el joven chino.

De repente escucharon entrar al anciano Kinomiya con un bicolor humano/gato tras de sí. Al fin había logrado "convencer" al ga- al chico de acercarse. Y no es que el bicolor le hubiera informado, de hecho el joven de ojos rubí no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra siquiera.

**-o-**

El chico se había mantenido lejano con una mirada curiosa inspeccionándolo graciosamente. Sus pequeñas y suaves orejas se movían en gestos cómicos y, mientras el adulto allí le hablaba intentado obtener una respuesta, su pequeña cola esponjada había comenzado a menearse de un lado a otro casi dando a entender su humor. Luego de una media hora de intentos vanos, el abuelo se rindió y optó por darle su espacio, obteniendo como resultado a un joven gato caminando tras él.

La buena noticia era que al menos caminaba de manera humana, aunque se distraía a cada instante con cosas que Kinomiya no podía ver o comprender. El anciano tenía un olor agradable, además de poseer un aura que le hacía sentir tranquilo, casi hipnotizado. Había estado hablándole de cosas que no comprendía y que difícilmente le podían interesar, así que había optado por ignorar sus palabras y seguir mirándolo hasta que entendiera que quería salir a jugar.

Sintió una emoción muy grande cuando el mensaje le llegó al anciano y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación; de seguro se dirigía al jardín. Sin embargo, sintió una gran desilusión cuando llegaron, en su lugar, a la cocina. Aunque el camino le había parecido bastante interesante, es decir, había un montón de partículas en el ambiente. Algunas tenían formas vistosas como de estrellas o espeluznantes llamas y otras tantas simple y sencillamente eran deformes. Habría querido detenerse a jugar con algunas de ellas, mas el anciano parecía no tener intención en parar.

Luego, sin saber cómo, se detuvo cuando sintió que le estaban prestando demasiada atención. Miró por encima del hombro de Kinomiya , quien ya se había parado, y pudo ver cuatro pares de ojos sobre él. De entre esos sujetos, había una mirada en especial que le provocaba un desasosiego, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás, situándose justo en la entrada de la cocina, casi escondiéndose para no ser visto.

Takao detuvo su escrutinio y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que el joven gato había retrocedido, fijando su vista en él. Sus ojos rubí reflejaban un sentimiento entremezclado de angustia y confusión. Rei se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de cómo el bicolor parecía sentirse acorralado.

— Takao, deja de mirarlo así — le pidió discretamente luego de haberle propinado un golpecito con el codo.

— ¿Qué? — el aludido reaccionó.

— Lo estás intimidando — informó cierto en un susurro.

Sin embargo, no contaron con que el chico tenía su sentido del oído agudizado y en un parpadeo ya estaba sobre el menor de los Kinomiya, enterrándole sus garritas que hasta ese momento habían pasado desapercibidas. Para cuando los otros intentaron reaccionar, el gato bicolor ya estaba nuevamente en la entrada, en cuatro patas, erizado y listo para el ataque, emitiendo un siseo en advertencia.

— Creo que le simpatizas — fue todo lo que el adulto pudo decir.

**-o-**

El abuelo había optado por sentarse junto al chico-gato para hacerlo sentir un poco más cómodo, después de todo les había costado mucho trabajo que dejara de sisear y lograr que se calamara. Aunque siendo honesto, la verdad es que no había sido difícil, sino más bien curioso, o, mejor dicho, gracioso. Ahora, justo en ese instante, la mirada del ojirubí se paseaba de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo velozmente la pajilla que Rei agitaba frente a él. De vez en vez sonaba un ruido estrepitoso, era entonces cuando el bicolor decidía atacar a la fascinante ramita con su mano, capturándola por segundos hasta que Rei se la volvía a quitar.

Para la mayoría era algo sorprendentemente divertido. Es decir, ¿quién no se iba a divertir viendo a Kai, el chico más serio y gruñón del mundo, jugando con una pajilla? Era simplemente hilarante. Su apéndice se movía de un lado a otro dejando entrever su alegría exasperante. Su idea de salir a jugar al jardín había desaparecido en el instante en que una pajilla había hecho su aparición. Era fascinante la velocidad con la que se movía y cómo dejaba una estela de moléculas a su paso. Había decidido olvidar la idea de atacar al sujeto que lo veía raro para poder entretenerse un rato, después de todo siempre podía volver a asecharlo y… el sonido de algo silbante molestó su sentido del oído, por lo que tuvo que saltar repentinamente buscando una manera de acallar el pitido.

Los demás voltearon a verlo asustados, el bicolor había saltado de pronto y ahora parecía angustiado bajo la mesa. Sus manos intentaban cubrir sus orejitas mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba buscando alivio a sus sentidos. Entre ellos intentaron hallar una respuesta al súbito comportamiento, ya que nada parecía haber cambiado en el ambiente. Llamaron insistentemente por su nombre, intentando que saliera de su escondite de momento, aunque sin respuesta positiva…

— _¡Basta!_ — fue todo lo que escucharon gritar al bicolor luego de que sus afilados colmillos y su mirada cambiaran a un modo agresivo.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!<p>

Agradecimientos a:** Lacryma Kismet, ShadowTamerBlack**, **Neko-Akira-chan** y **The Gray Thunder **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	8. Yo

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>Los felinos crecen para ser libres e independientes sin importar cuánto empeño se ponga en domarlos o cuánto finjan ser domésticos"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>De Descanso y Ronroneo<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VIII Yo**

Había pasado el día completo tirado en su cama disfrutando de su día de libertad. Lo cierto era que recordaba toda su vida a detalle, simplemente que ahora tenía una perspectiva diferente. Sus ojos le mostraban muchas cosas maravillosas que antes había intentado ignorar y que, de alguna extraña manera, le permitía sentirse más libre; más **él**. Bajo esas circunstancias se preguntaba si debía regresar a esa forma totalmente humana y comenzar a usar de nueva cuenta aquella máscara de indiferencia; se sentiría en control como siempre, eso era seguro, sin embargo, tarde o temprano todo eso se acabaría y se volvería vulnerable por siempre; o le quedaba la opción de quedarse así por lo que le restaba de vida con los otros dejando de hacer preguntas creyendo que no entendía del todo lo que cuestionaban y dándose a sí mismo el tiempo para digerir la situación dejando que los otros lo ayudasen.

Aún tenía presente sus expresiones cuando había gritado para que ese sonido parara, esos rostros sorprendidos que le decían que había hablado y que ahora necesitaba explicarse, pero a cambio de eso decidió correr a esconderse tras el abuelo. El anciano le brindaba esa confianza que por años y años se había negado a recibir y a otorgar, sentía que a él le podía decir que algo lo molestaba y en ese estado era el único momento en el que podía sentirse con esa libertad y confianza de hacerlo. Siendo un felino podía decidir cuándo ser vulnerable y cuándo dejar salir su instinto de caza y supervivencia.

Entrecerró los ojos. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, ese era el trato que había hecho con el anciano Kinomiya después de haberle explicado la situación a tanta insistencia. El abuelo le había prometido que le daría tiempo para que pensara y que siendo cual fuera su decisión él lo apoyaría como siempre, únicamente hizo hincapié en aquella trillada frase que decía que las mentiras nunca podían mantenerse por siempre. Suspiró por enésima vez recordando su rostro serio y a la vez cálido, ese gesto que le hacía recordar a su madre, esa mujer que aún buscaba a diario en cada rincón, a sabiendas que nunca más la encontraría más que en sus recuerdos. Poco a poco la fatiga le hizo ir perdiendo la motivación para continuar despierto y se dejó arrastrar por el cansancio.

**-o-**

Por otra parte el abuelo se encontraba en la cocina intentando preparar la comida, y era intentando porque unos cuantos pares de ojos lo hacían sentirse incómodo. Todavía podía sentir esas miradas inquisitivas y furiosas por lo sucedido hacía unas horas. Recordaba bien que el joven bicolor había gritado anunciando sin querer su posibilidad de hablar y con ello despertando la curiosidad por qué tanto reconocía, hablaba, entendía y comprendía; esa había sido la razón por la cual el chico había salido corriendo hasta su habitación cerrando con seguro tras de sí. El abuelo había calmado a los otros y había ido tras él para hacer un par de cuestionamientos que al final tuvieron respuesta.

Si quería ser honesto, debía admitir que deseaba ver al viejo Kai, refiriéndose a la forma humanoide, porque lo que en verdad quería es que el chico conservara esa inocencia infantil que desprendía que había mostrado siendo un felino, esa fiereza única que lo distinguía, pero que a la vez lo dejaba sentirse vulnerable y un tanto domesticable, aunque esto sólo era en apariencia. Estaba seguro que el bicolor elegiría lo correcto, que dejaría que su verdadero cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Sí, había descubierto que Kai se había transformado a propósito, aunque no pudo averiguar el cómo. No importaba más nada, sólo el que decidiera volver con ellos, con sus amigos y que dejaran esa situación caótica atrás.

**-o-**

El tiempo transcurría mientras daba cada paso en esas calles; la incertidumbre situada en cada milímetro de su ser. Quizá si volvía y fingía que nada pasaba, todo mundo le seguiría el juego y todo podría ser como antes, como cuando era un frío y distante humano. Pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que una vez que la tormenta arrasaba con todo era muy difícil volver a situar todo en su lugar, pues siempre quedaban rastros de la catástrofe. Suspiró y detuvo su andar abruptamente. ¿Qué hacía huyendo? La cobardía era la única cosa de la que huía, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, había sido lo único que hecho en todos esos años.

Había huido de su naturaleza inocente, cálida y fraternal. Había huido sin querer de todo aquello que necesitaba y que se le brindaba, aunque en poca medida, desde el principio de su existencia porque en algún tiempo se le enseñó que todo aquello no era más que una pérdida de tiempo o una distracción en sus metas y objetivos. No, no podía volver, no podía dejar que ese viejo _yo_ lo volviera a atrapar en esas oscuras paredes del subconsciente. Comenzó a correr de pronto como aquel niño que huye tras haber hecho una travesura, como aquel felino que corre y salta entre los tejados dejando claro que es libre y decide cuándo y dónde vivir.

Y en seguida el mundo volvió a la realidad. Las calles se transformaron en aquellas cuatro paredes que lo había resguardado por lo que suponía unas horas. Notó que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado al abandonarla en la mañana; la cama aún conservaba las sábanas enredadas y dispersas prontas a tocar el suelo, las cortinas estaban cerradas permitiendo que la oscuridad fuera la que imperara a falta de iluminación y aquellas hojas blancas de papel dispersas por el piso que mantenían impresas de puño y letra esas memorias que prefería no recordar más, o al menos sellarlas en lo más recóndito de la mente.

Era momento de dejar de huir. Era momento de enfrentar su verdadera naturaleza, de permitir que el felino viviera al fin su instinto en todo su esplendor, que saliera a cazar, jugar, maullar y dormir en paz. Abandonó la cama y caminó descalzo a paso lento y temeroso. Tomó el picaporte y botó el seguro, era momento de la verdad. Siguió su camino por el pasillo vacío, todo estaba silencioso. Sus vellos se erizaron dejando entrever que aún mantenía aquella extraña forma humanoide y felina, sus apéndices y echaron hacia atrás y sus garritas se asomaron apenas. Estaba listo, al menos listo para atacar.

**-o-**

El silencio gobernaba en la cocina mientras el abuelo leía el periódico de aquel día. Todo estaba "tranquilo" y hubiera pasado como un día aburrido de no ser porque un amigo suyo se había transformado en alguna criatura extraña y curiosa. El corazón les palpitaba a paso quedo mientras sus mentes eran las que cabalgaban a una velocidad impresionante, siempre formulando posibles razones y escenarios. Y de pronto todo cesó; la lectura de periódico y los inventos descabellados. Allí en la entrada de la cocina se encontraba el responsable de aquel caos mental, el responsable de las dudas y de la posible respuesta.

— Quiero hablar con ustedes —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!<p>

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
